


Mission

by guiltipanda



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, Hotel Sex, M/M, Prumano - Freeform, Prussia POV, Public Groping, Romance Fail, World Meeting (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:52:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltipanda/pseuds/guiltipanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia isn't sure how one goes about seducing someone as guarded and hot-tempered as Romano, but he does his best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HOW TO GET INTO YOUR ITALIAN'S PANTS

Prussia had always liked Romano, even if he could be kind of a bitch. His insults and outbursts were funny. He was like a little Beagle trying to convince everyone that he was a Doberman, until a bigger, far more intimidating dog came along, and then he promptly rolled onto his back in surrender. He was harmless. Most of the mean things he said were just a front that he put on. His abrasive attitude annoyed some of the other countries, but Prussia didn't let it get to him. Romano was half of Italy, too, so he would always be special in Prussia's book.

Not a lot of people knew it, because not a lot of people paid attention to Prussia and Romano, since they both preferred to let their brothers handle actually managing a country and all that boring stuff, but the two of them were friends. Not as close as Spain and Romano. Or, hell, even Belgium and Romano. Their association was more of a consequence of their brothers' relationship, their mutual friendship with Spain, and a lack of anything better to do than talk to one another during meetings, or when Italy and West went on not-dates-but-so-obviously-dates.

Prussia enjoyed hanging out with Romano. And, though it took a while for the foulmouthed Italian to warm up to him, Prussia was sure that Romano liked hanging out with him, too. They shared a similar humor—they liked to make fun of other countries behind their backs and play stupid jokes on them. They teased their brothers for being so awful at hiding the fact that they were both itching to jump each other's bones, though Romano was more bitter about that than Prussia was. It was amusing as much as it was painful. Prussia could tell when Romano was lying, almost as well as Spain; Prussia was better than Spain at getting through the bullshit and figuring out what Romano couldn't say.

Yes, Prussia considered Romano a friend. Regardless of what anyone else might think, he had valuable qualities. One being, as Prussia realized more and more each time he hung out with him, that he was hot as hell. He had one of the best asses that Prussia had ever been tempted to squeeze. When he was distracted, he had this way of chewing on his lower lip that made Prussia want a nibble too. From the curves of his neck and down to his legs, there wasn't a single part of him that wasn't nice to look at.

Prussia relished a fair amount of ogling whenever the Italian was around, but there was no motivation behind it.

Until there was.

A small, simple thought entered Prussia's mind once while he was with Romano. He later tried to think when and how it had happened, but he honestly couldn't remember. He only recalled that it was on one of those rare occasions when he caught Romano smiling. Not scowling. Not smirking. _Smiling_. It was insanely attractive. And then, the thought that changed things:

_Bitch, I'm gonna make you mine._

Prussia had wondered for years what it would be like to fuck an Italian. They were the best lovers, he'd been told. He would have tried to get with cute little Veneziano a long time ago if the thought of it didn't make him feel like he was desecrating some holy place, and if West wouldn't surely murder him. No, North Italy was off limits, but that was fine. Prussia would gladly take the southern region's "southern regions" for himself.

Mission "Get Romano into Bed With Me" (working title) was clear—how to accomplish such a feat was not so much. Prussia wasn't going to force or trick Romano into it. He wouldn't do something that dirty, and not to someone he cared about. That meant he had to make the fiery Italian want him.

The more he planned, the more Prussia aimed to go all out. He didn't just want Romano to be willing. He wanted Romano to _need_ him. Desperately. He wanted him on his knees and begging for it. That mental picture made Prussia's mouth water. The problem was, this was Romano, so...um...how exactly was he going to do this again?

Normally, Prussia found it entertaining to get inside that screwy head and figure the other nation out, but now he was wishing that Romano had come with a manual. One that included the section: How to Get Into Your Italian's Pants.

Prussia wasn't too tactical about these things. He didn't come right out and say, "I want to stick it in you, so, please?", but he leaned on the straightforward side of seduction. When Prussia called Romano "sexy" with a suggestive eyebrow dance, he expected a lot of blushing and stuttering, and maybe a sprinkling of curses. That didn't happen. As it turned out, Romano _knew_ he was sexy, and he didn't need a potato-munching moron to tell him so, dammit. Those were Romano's words before he spun on his heel and strutted off, leaving Prussia speechless and strangely turned on.

This required a different approach than what Prussia had anticipated. Maybe a little sweeter, a little more flirtatious? Italy was one of those romantic countries, after all. Romano probably liked shit like that, whether or not he would admit it. Prussia looked Romano straight in the eyes one day and told him that he was the cutest little goofball that he knew. Romano responded by calling him an idiot, a rosy tint creeping across his cheeks.

"That's Veneziano's thing," he said, turning his face away. "If you want cute, go talk to him."

So, being called cute got to him. He clearly didn't believe what Prussia had told him and didn't think he could compete with his little brother. Well then, Prussia was just going to have to show him how wrong he was.

The next time Prussia saw Romano was in a world meeting. Prussia didn't usually go to things like that, and his brother warned him that he'd better behave if he was going to make an appearance. Prussia promised he would, not letting West in on the fact that he was only attending so he could continue Mission "Give Me a Slice of That Pizza Pie" (still working on the name).

The target was beside his brother, who sat with West and Japan, as always. The chair to Romano's left was open, and Prussia claimed it before anyone could swoop in and ruin his plans. As soon as the meeting started, Prussia stole a glance towards the object of his desire. Romano was biting his lip again and doodling in his complementary notepad, looking exceptionally bored.

Prussia tore a page from his own notepad and wrote a message—something innocent and mushy to start, but with an implicit something that he hoped Romano would pick up on. It seemed like the way to go with this guy. He slid the paper quietly over to the Italian.

_Hello, gorgeous._ Romano skimmed over the words and snorted. He didn't make a move to write anything back, so Prussia followed up with, _Did you miss me?_

The brunet gave him a questioning look and picked up his pen to scribble a response.

_You flirt like a twelve year-old. You could just text me._

Oh, good. Romano was aware that he was flirting with him. And he wasn't headbutting him for it. Time to turn things up a notch.

_West will notice if we're on our phones. This is actually more subtle, so long as you don't blow it._

Romano frowned at the note and wrote a furious reply. _What makes you assume I'm going to be the one to give us away?_

_Because I'm obviously too hot for you to handle._

The return was in the form of an unnecessarily detailed drawing of Romano forcefully shoving tomatoes down Prussia's throat. The blond chuckled.

_Kinky._

_Bastard._

They kept the leaf of paper between them to deter the attention that too much movement would bring. Their colleagues had limited attention spans, especially in these meetings. Prussia and Romano pretended to focus on what was being said, only shifting hands and eyes to the paper when writing and exchanging occasional looks with each other. China had the floor at the moment, and everyone else was quiet. Probably half asleep. Considering these conditions, along with what Prussia's brain was hatching, things were about to get interesting.

_You look bored_ , was Prussia's latest note. _Want to have some fun?_

_You're making that face you always do before you start trouble. I'm worried about what you mean by "fun"._

_There's only one rule: Don't get caught._

Prussia gave Romano a chance to read that message before he let his hand fall on the Italian's knee. Romano stiffened. He studied Prussia closely while the older nation smirked and massaged his leg. A blush turned his tanned cheeks pink and he seemed confused. Prussia's hand glided a little up his thigh to make the situation clearer.

That did the trick. Romano wrote back.

_No getting caught touching, or no getting caught aroused?_

_Either one will probably get us thrown out._

_Everything is fair?_

_Show me what you got, baby._ Prussia slid his hand even further towards Romano's crotch in challenge.

_I have one more question_ , Romano scratched on the note paper, _but I'd rather not write it down._

It was most definitely a trap, but Prussia was too curious to refuse. He leaned in when Romano beckoned him. Romano covered his mouth from view as if he was whispering a secret into his ear, but there were no words. Just a soft whimper that only Prussia could hear, Romano's hot breath, and then a tongue licking at his earlobe. Suddenly, Prussia could neither see nor think straight.

He clamped a hand over his mouth to stifle the moan that tried to escape. How was Romano seducing him when it was supposed to be the other way around? Oh well. Prussia was still getting what he wanted. And he hadn't lost just yet.

"Brother," Germany hissed at Prussia. "Are you paying attention?"

Prussia removed his hand from Romano's lap before West noticed. "Of course."

He could see Romano's smug grin in his peripheral vision. When Prussia turned back to him, he was jotting something down on the paper: _How badly did that make you want me?_ Romano was getting into this game more quickly than Prussia had imagined he would. This was a pleasant surprise. He couldn't let Romano know that, though, in case he thought that gave him an advantage.

_I'm not even breaking a sweat._

_I bet you're dying to bend me over this table and fuck me right now, you pervert._

Oh, God yes.

_I would_ , Prussia wrote, _if there weren't so many people around. I don't think they'd want to see what I'd do to you._

_What would you do to me?_

He was getting all hot and bothered just imagining the dirty ways he wanted to get tangled up with Romano. Trying to write them down in proper sentences was impossible. Anything more than strings of stock sex phrases and vulgar sounds was beyond him. He needed to turn things around before Mission "Let's Just Get Naked and Grind Already!" got out of his control.

_How would you react if I tried to touch you again, a little more directly this time?_ , Prussia asked.

Romano hesitated above the paper before he responded. _I don't know. I might bite you._

_Sounds hot. I'm gonna go for it._

Romano shot him a poignant look that read, "Don't you fucking dare," but Prussia still reached under the table and placed his hand firmly between Romano's legs. He reveled in the wide-eyed, tight lipped expression Romano made as he squirmed and clenched the arms of his chair. He tried to pry the hand away, but Prussia only punished him by applying more pressure. Romano laced his fingers in front of his face and stared ahead, doing his best to look composed and thoughtful, but his entire body was rigid and his face was a deep shade of red. He jerked each time Prussia gently squeezed him until he'd had all he could stand.

Romano wrote with a shaking pen, _Cut it out or I'll cut yours off._

Prussia removed his hand so that he could write back. _This is part of the game. Are you forfeiting?_

_What happens if I forfeit?_

Prussia hadn't thought that part through, so he made something up. _I just get to brag to everyone about how Germans are better than Italians at seduction._ He was sure he saw something behind Romano's eyes snap when he read that.

_Go choke on a potato, you bastard. This isn't seduction, this is public groping. And don't think that I was getting turned on by you. You were hurting me, is all._

Oh, whatever. Prussia had just had his hand on Romano's rock-hard dick, and he didn't need that to tell him Romano was totally into him. He was such a liar, but he couldn't fool the awesome Prussia. It was time for an ultimatum.

_Touch me now._

_Why?!,_ Romano asked. They ran out of space, so Prussia turned the paper over and continued writing.

_It shouldn't bother you, since you have no interest in me. And if you want to win, then that's how you've got to do it._

_I don't want to touch you._

_Then forfeit._

Romano stared at the paper for a long time without replying. He put his pen down and folded his hands in his lap. He was giving up.

Well, that was disappointing, but Prussia had to look on the bright side. He'd found an excellent way to pass the time in an otherwise pointless meeting, and he'd made great progress with Romano. At this rate, he'd have his way with the temperamental nation in no time.

_Maybe even sooner than I planned_ , Prussia thought when Romano unexpectedly brushed against his hip. Not exactly where he wanted his hand, but definitely a good sign. Maybe Romano just needed a little more coaxing. He was nervously inching his way closer, so Prussia decided to help him along. He took Romano's hand and pressed it against himself. Those olive green eyes darted around the room. Romano was embarrassed, but he didn't pull away.

Prussia was interested to see how far he could take him, and he was aching for more contact. He gave Romano a look, as if that would prepare him before he slipped the tanned hand underneath the waistline of his pants. Romano's expression passed from, "What is happening," to "I did not agree to _this_ ," to "I am going to kill you and your family, you son of a bitch," in a matter of seconds. It was too difficult for Prussia to care about the brunet's homicidal aura, though, when the feeling of him touching his skin was so delightful. Prussia was so absorbed in it that he didn't even notice the low noises it was drawing from him, or how strange they sounded to those sitting nearby.

"Um, excuse me...but, Prussia-kun and Romano-kun...?" A disconcerted Japan spoke above a whisper, just loud enough for those directly next to him to hear. Several pairs of eyes locked on Prussia and Romano. They'd been caught.

Prussia laughed awkwardly. "Oops."

"You lost, asshole!" Romano shouted, punching him. "Now let go of me!"

"Ve, Fratello? What are you doing?"

"What have you two been writing to each other?"

Romano flipped his shit when Germany reached for their note. He let out a shrill cry and dove for the paper. And then he ate it. Crammed the whole thing into his mouth and swallowed. He looked up to find that all the other nations around the table were gaping at him.

"What?" he snapped. "Go to hell."


	2. GEROFAHLOWM

They weren't kicked out of the meeting, but they were forced to sit apart from each other for the remainder of it. Prussia was stuck between his brother and Japan, while Romano was moved across the table to sit beside Spain. The blond tried numerous times to get Romano's attention. The younger nation avoided looking in his direction at all cost, so Prussia had to endure all the boring politics without Romano's artful distractions. Prussia would just have to wait till afterwards to challenge him to a rematch—to be held as soon as possible and in the nearest closet, so no one would catch them and they didn't have to stop. Fuck yeah.

When the meeting did finally end, Prussia found Romano in the entrance hall, chatting with none other than Spain. Prussia was about to rush up and greet them when he noted the proximity at which his friend stood by his former henchman. Did he always get so intimate when talking to someone? Spain was naturally personable, but it seemed weird. Prussia didn't particularly care for it. Even less for the hand that was placed on the small of Romano's back. The history that Spain and Romano shared should have explained things, but it actually made Prussia dislike the scene even more.

He marched up to the two of them and wrapped his arms around Romano's shoulders. The affectionate, greedy display shocked the Italian, who jumped and nearly cracked Prussia's jaw with the back of his skull. Spain's reaction was less surprised and more disapproving. Prussia shot him a look as if to say, "What? I called dibs, like, months ago. Suck it."

He and Spain may have been old friends, and Prussia couldn't really fault him for having as good of taste as him, but that didn't mean a thing when he was so close to victory.

"Well," Spain said after a moment. "I'd better go." He told Romano that he would see him tomorrow, gave Prussia a parting glance like he was prepared to castrate him if it came down to that, and then headed out.

Romano tore away from Prussia's embrace and demanded to know what the hell was wrong with him. Prussia wasn't sure if he was referring to the way he'd hugged him in front of Spain or to the events of that day in general, but that question wasn't as important as Prussia's anyway. "There's nothing going on between you and Spain, right?"

"What the fuck?!"

He shrugged like he wasn't bothered, because he totally wasn't. Jealousy wasn't awesome at all. Still, "You two are awfully close."

"Our relationship isn't like that," Romano said. "Why do you care, anyway?"

Prussia cocked his head, lifting an eyebrow. "You have to ask that? After what happened during the meeting?"

"Well, um..." He was so adorable when he was flustered. "It's not any of your business, so...just go bug my brother or something." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and started towards the door.

"But I want to bug you," Prussia said, following after him.

"Because the potato bastard would kill you if you tried to pull this shit with Veneziano..."

"Hey, I'm not scared of West. Yeah, I think your brother's cute, but if I wanted to be with him as much as I want to be with you then I'd get with him and fuck West. Wow, that last part came out weird." Romano didn't approve of the response. His scowl deepened and he picked up his pace to get away from Prussia. "Hey, come on."

"Fuck off."

Prussia grabbed his arm and pulled him back. Though Romano struggled, Prussia held him still. "Do you like me?"

It was difficult to tell sometimes if Romano was trying to be coy, if he was conflicted about what he wanted, or if he never had any idea what he was doing at all. Prussia suspected it was all of those at once, exhibited in varying degrees, so he decided to stick with the straightforward approach and see how that worked out.

Romano couldn't answer coherently. He was stammering all over the place, which was as good an indication as any, Prussia supposed.

"I think you do," he said.

"No! I just...uuh..."

Romano hid his reddening face behind his hands, but Prussia removed them and held them to his chest.

"I'm gonna kiss you now, okay?"

"...O-okay."

As sentimental as it was, Prussia wanted very much for their first kiss to be absolutely incredible, so he didn't pull any punches. He'd had his fair share of experience, and Romano, being Italian, of course knew what he was doing. What began as tentative and modest quickly extended to wanton exploration with both tongues and hands. And, yes, if Prussia did say so himself, it was the most awesome kiss ever.

He broke away momentarily and smirked down at Romano. "What you were doing during the meeting was pretty dirty. I'm getting turned on again just remembering it." He started to slip past Romano's clothing, the inconvenience growing less tantalizing and more annoying by the second.

"Not _here!_ " Romano squeaked, shoving Prussia off.

"Okay," he said amiably. "My hotel or yours?"

Romano didn't hesitate in asking, "Which one's closer?"

 

* * *

 

Prussia didn't remember falling asleep with Romano in his arms, but that's how he awoke the next morning. Romano looked so cute and peaceful curled up on his side that Prussia couldn't bring himself to rouse him. He painstakingly removed himself from the smaller nation and quietly crawled out of bed to wash up.

His brother had booked the closest hotel available for the meeting, so that's where he and Romano had gone. Prussia hadn't had the clarity or the forethought to warn West that he would need the room for special, important activities and that he would probably prefer to crash somewhere else. West might have returned to the hotel after Prussia had gone to sleep. Prussia wouldn't have been surprised if he'd been so worn out that he hadn't even heard him.

The second bed was still fresh and neatly made, though that wasn't a very good hint as to whether or not West had stayed there after all. It wasn't until after Prussia had gotten out of the shower that he noticed the paper on the desk underneath the Do Not Disturb sign with his brother's handwriting saying, "Next time, use this."

Romano stirred and opened his bleary eyes. It took some time for his half-asleep brain to register his surroundings. He hadn't had much of a chance to see the room before, his attention being demanded elsewhere. Prussia, still dressing, asked Romano if he wanted breakfast.

"Hm...that sounds nice..."

Then he saw what time it was.

"Why the hell didn't you get me up sooner?!" Prussia explained the reason, and Romano flushed. "Well...now I'll probably be late..."

While Romano hurriedly put his clothes back on, mumbling under his breath about running to his own hotel to shower and change, Prussia watched him and wondered how even in a moment like this he managed to be so beautiful. Romano caught him and asked why he was staring. Instead of answering, Prussia sat down beside him on the bed, folded his arms around his middle, and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Prussia breathed deeply, smelling Romano's usual scent—a sweet and earthy smell, like spices—mingled with his own. "Are you a fucking dog now? Stop being weird."

"Everyone's gonna know that you were with me last night."

If they hadn't all guessed that the two of them were going to get it on after what happened in yesterday's meeting, they would hear about it shortly. West knew already. While he wasn't one to spread rumors, Prussia suspected that he would at least tell Italy and Austria about it, and he could count on those two to do the rest.

Romano was surprisingly calm about it. "I guess they will."

"They're bound to ask you about how great the sex was, so I give you permission to speak freely. Go into as much detail as you want."

He crossed his arms in a defiant huff. "Not like there's much to tell."

"That's not what you were screaming last night."

"Well, I'm not surprised that you're used to people faking it with you."

"Oh, come on! I'm the best lay you've ever had! I had you quivering like a virgin."

Romano's cheeks flared. "No you didn't!"

"I think I have marks from your clawing." Prussia turned his back to Romano and started to lift his shirt up. "Check for me."

He was tackled into the mattress as Romano attempted to smother him with a pillow. After a few soft, dizzying blows to his head, Prussia wrestled the pillow from him and tossed it aside. He matched Romano's grumbling with giggling, squishing his cheeks, wanting to make him break out in a smile. Romano claimed to hate his teasing. He said it was annoying. Prussia begged to differ.

Romano retrieved the pillow and slapped Prussia with it one last time, halfheartedly. "You're a jerk."

"You're awesome." The way Romano pursed his lips together to try to hide that the corners of his mouth were turning up enraptured him. Prussia's heart was brimming and he was unable to contain himself. "I love you."

Shit. _Holy Shit!_ Had he really let that slip out?! Romano froze, absolutely terrified. Quick, stupid! Cover it up before it's too late!

"Errr...pasta. I love your pasta."

"Of course you love my pasta, my pasta's the best," Romano said candidly.

Was he buying it? He looked awkwardly between Prussia and the exit. He wasn't buying it.

"I, uhh...really should get going..."

"Right, yeah."

Prussia got up and went with him to the door. He wanted to ask when they'd see each other again. He simply told Romano that he would see him later. Romano nodded without a word, lingering uncertainly. This was an awful way to leave things, and not how Prussia had wanted their relationship to go.

Just as he was thinking that everything was ruined, Romano surprised him with a quick, chaste kiss before scurrying off down the hallway. Prussia grinned to himself, touching his fingertips to his lips to hold on to the sensation. That Italian was certainly something to make him feel this way.

Prussia had completed one mission, with far better results than he'd hoped for, but now he had a new objective. The plans were forming in his mind as Romano looked back over his shoulder, a soft smile gracing his features. Far more critical than the last, Operation "Get Romano to Fall Head-Over-Heels in Love With Me" (GeRoFaHLoWM for short) was underway.


End file.
